


Drumming in my ears

by in_sanity



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Roller Coaster, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_sanity/pseuds/in_sanity
Summary: One shot with Rick and Alex, set in Alexandria, Rick's room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm hopelessly in love with Rick and this just sort of came to me. I really wouldn't know how to summarize it so just give it a shot. It's not just porn but I wouldn't call it a plot (yet?). Anyways, hope you like it, be mercyful (it's my firts time) and comments would be great.

She wakes up and the very first thing that comes into her consciousness is his heartbeat. She is right on his chest and his heart is beating hard and steady against her ear. His scent is in her nostrils, strong and so familiar it brings an unbid warm feeling right into her guts. Safe. Home. His skin is warm against her, smooth, pale, the scars shine ivory in the dawn light and it’s overwhelming. All of it. It’s too much. He’s alive. So wonderfully, incredibly alive. His whole being screaming it, drumming it into her with the strong steady thumps of his heart. It’s just too much. And it’s so stupid and so crazy that she’d fall apart for hearing Rick’s heartbeat against her ear and not even blink for killing someone but that’s’ her. Alexandra, right there. Big hot tears are smearing her cheeks, falling onto his bare abdomen and shining in the sunlight. She’s so happy it hurts. So happy she knows it will be that much worse when it’ll end. And it will. End. All lives end. Everything perishes and it’s just too much. To know that he will die eventually. That his heart is going to stop pumping life into his body. That his body, his beautiful body, will rot into the ground lifeless. That he’ll be gone. Forever. It’s just too much. She cannot handle it. That knowledge. And it so does not matter that in that moment he’s not dead but that he’s very much alive. Time does not matter, it’s not real, it’s not true, it’s a lie. He is dead. Even right then with his heart beating hard against her, he is dead because someday he will be and so what does it matter? Nothing makes sense at all and she is so unbelievably happy that she cannot breathe because she’ll lose him and yet right then he’s there, under her, breathing and alive and God she’s such a nutjob! But, hell, if she’s going to shed tears it’s going to be for a damn good reason at least.  
She kisses him softly on his cheek, his beard harsh on her soft skin and she drives her hand slowly down his beautiful body, warm and smooth and alive and she strokes him gently under the sheets, watching his face coming slowly and drowsily back to that horrible world and she hates herself for waking him up but she just can’t think straight. She needs to get the fuck out of her head and she needs to feel something, to feel him. She needs him. And his body responds to her before he does and she mmm’s appreciatively in her mouth, his cock growing harder in her small hand, so warm and so alive and lust shots through her veins and slithers through her body. He half opens his eyes but a smirk is already placing herself on his lips and she smiles “Hello to you too” she whispers, her voice croaky from sleep. She kisses him gently and wipes the smirk out of his face to be replaced by something much sweeter and wilder. She keeps kissing him going down. She kisses him on his cheek, beard bruising her soft lips, she kisses him on his chin, and on his neck, she kisses him on his clavicle and on his chest and the drumming is getting faster under her lips and he’s so beautifully alive, burning under her ruthless lips and tears are still streaming down her reddening cheeks. She’s kissing him harder now, it’s no longer gentle and careful, it’s getting deeper and rougher and she nibs him just above his cock and he groans hard and low and twitches against her lips and his smell is getting stronger, wilder, precum is dripping down his stiff cock and she unconsciously flicks her tongue against her lips and then she’s on him, taking him in and worshipping his shaft with her tongue, licking his slit to hear a low growl come out of his throat and then she’s taking him all in as far as it will go and she looks up at him and his eyes are shut and his face is a mask of pleasure. But his hands are gripping tightly onto the sheets and she’s having none of that but she does not speak. That’s not her. He loves dirty talking but this is not about him right now, he’s not in charge as he usually is so she won’t tell him what he would love to hear, she’ll make him do it which is her way, let the body talk, no words necessary.  
She pulls back and he whines and slams his eyes open, looking at her with an almost pained expression, forcefully drawn back to the cold world. "Cruel girl", she can almost hear him saying it. She licks his slit again but it’s a light touch, only half there, like a promise and he whines again and his eyes are pleading her but she doesn’t give in. She keeps looking into his crystal blue eyes and deliberately licks her lips and he groans and gives up and buries his hand into her golden locks and guides her to take him back in. He’s still not really forcing her but his grip is tight and unyielding and she mmm’s appreciatively. He makes her take him as deep as she can and she gags and after a few strokes he’s getting rougher and tears streak her cheeks again but they’re the right ones. His movements are getting faster, frantic and saliva and precum are dripping down her chin now and her cheeks are streaked with tears and he’s coming hard and he’s keeping her there to take him all in and she does and he tastes so familiar and good and he’s hot down her throat and alive and she loves him so bad but it’s ok now because she’s right there with him and she doesn’t need to think, she can just feel and it’s blissful and his groans are filling her ears and his head is tilted back, eyes shut closed, fists still clenched on her head and she loves him so bad.


End file.
